


То, ради чего нужно стараться

by heonihoneybaby



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stan VERIVERY, бета на фикбуке - chanyeol_x_baekhyunee, боязнь высоты, фанфик по вихайнду
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonihoneybaby/pseuds/heonihoneybaby
Summary: Донхон боится высоты.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Kudos: 13





	То, ради чего нужно стараться

**Author's Note:**

> шипперы донхёнов?? ау~

Донхону не по себе и это мягко сказано.

Стеклянный пол башни выглядит как минимум устрашающе. Он боится ступить шаг, потому что сразу же посмотрит вниз, увидит несколько сотен метров, отделяющих его от земли. Веселиться с другими мемберами совсем не получается, поэтому Донхон предпочитает стоять в стороне.

Он наблюдает как Ёнсын увлеченно рассматривает пейзаж за стеклом, как Кехён развалился на стеклянном полу, чтобы Ёнхо сделал сверху фотографию. Видит как Минчан, присев словно ребенок, стучит кулачком по стеклу, будто проверяя на прочность. И так понятно, что оно достаточно прочное, но у страха глаза велики.

Минчан тоже боится, думает Донхон. Сейчас они два сапога пара.

Вскоре стафф просит подготовиться к танцу. Донхон думает, что помимо всего прочего, ему еще стоит подготовиться морально. Делая усилие над собой, он делает несколько шагов по стеклу. Минчан рядом аккуратно шагает, ставя ноги туда, где сквозь стекло видно подпирающую его железную балку. Хон, наверное, напуган даже сильнее, думает Донхон, глядя как тот вздрагивает каждый раз, когда стекло немного трясется.

Стафф просит еще немного подождать, Донхон делает несколько шагов и, пытаясь отвлечься, начинает разминаться. Подошедший Ёнхо отвлекает своей болтовней и улыбкой, и лидер немного расслабляется. В конце концов, он старший в группе, он не должен был показывать страх. Наверное, поэтому Минчан настолько напуган. Стоило сразу догадаться, что его состояние частично влияет на других мемберов. Нужно успокоиться, дать Минчану пример. Они станцуют, сделают пару фото здесь, а потом остаток дня у них свободен. Ради этого стоит постараться.

Донхон расслабляется, но вскоре настает время съемки. Нужно просто станцевать один раз и всё – его мучения закончатся – убеждает он себя, но заставить себя вновь вернуться на стекло не может. Не может стать на него с мыслью, что помимо него по стеклу будет бегать и прыгать еще шестеро парней. Страх сковывает, скручивает в животе тугой узел и разгоняет по венам слабость. Мысли о том, что что-то пойдет не так, продолжают лезть в голову, и теперь он даже не может сохранять нейтральное выражение лица.

Парни становятся на позиции.

Донхон вздыхает и делает шаг, но тут же отступает назад. Глядя на это, Хоён хихикает и протягивает руку. Лидер тут же хватается за его ладошку и крепко стискивает пальцы.

Хоён одет в красные клетчатые джинсы и футболку с длинными рукавами, что невероятно идет ему. Он выглядит таким красивым, но в то же время худощавым и хрупким. Донхон про себя удивляется как такой человек как Хоён – боящийся насекомых – но обожающий животных и всякие милые вещи, не боится высоты.

— Просто смотри вперед, — тепло улыбается ему Хоён, крепче сжав пальцы и потянув лидера на себя. Улыбка обнажает ряд белых зубов, на щеке появляется очаровательная ямочка и Донхона захватывает волной нежности к этому парню.

Он делает несколько шагов вперед, поворачивается, хватаясь то за джинсовку Ёнхо, то за полосатые рукава Хоёна. Ему все так же страшно, но улыбка на немного впалых щеках напомнила ему, ради чего нужно стараться. Как только съемки закончатся, он сводит Хоёна куда-нибудь поесть.

Когда до начала остается несколько секунд, Бэ задевает его пальцы своими и ободряюще шепчет:

— Ты справишься. А после пойдем поедим мороженое, окей?

До того как начинается музыка, Донхон роняет ответное «Окей» и улыбается тому, что Хоёна посетили те же мысли. Но одним мороженым он не отделается. Донхон хочет вернуть парню те пухлые щечки, чтобы снова трепать того за них, а потом осыпать поцелуями, слушая смущенный смех. И влюблённо улыбаться, улыбаться, улыбаться.

**Author's Note:**

> если понравилось, загляните ко мне на фикбук и поставьте плюсик, пожалуйста :( ссылка у меня в профиле


End file.
